Quad cannon (Generals 1)
|imgdesc = Quad cannons from below upwards; basic, upgraded once, upgraded twice |image = Quad_Cannon.png |faction = GLA |role = Anti-aircraft/anti-infantry vehicle |useguns = 4 upgradeable heavy machine guns |hp = 300 |armortype = Humvee Armor |cost = $700 $750 (Juhziz, Dr. Thrax) |time = 0:06 |produced = Arms dealer |hotkey = U |groundattack = *10 (12.5 with AP Bullets) (Small Arms) (vs. ground) *5 (6.25 with AP Bullet) (Small Arms) (vs. air) *8 (10 with AP Bullet) (Small Arms) (vs. ground) (first and second salvage) |landspeed = 40 (25 if badly damaged) |range = 150 (vs. ground) 300 (vs. air) |sight = 150-300 |upgrades = Armor-Piercing Bullets Junk Repair |notes = Can salvage parts }} The quad cannon was a Soviet-era (ZSU-23-4) weapon recycled by the GLA by the time of the War against the GLA. It was the organization's prime choice as an economical anti-infantry and anti-aircraft vehicle. Background A half-track vehicle equipped with four heavy machine guns on a rotating turret, the quad cannon can tear through soft and lightly-armoured targets. Especially effective in groups, the quad cannon is cheap and easy to acquire through an Arms dealer. Quad cannon crews can upgrade their weapon sets by salvaging parts from destroyed enemy vehicles. Upgrades Base Salvage As previously mentioned, the Quad cannon can also be upgraded by salvaging parts from the battlefield, resulting in better performance. * Its first salvage upgrade decreases its damage slightly (from 10 to 8), but doubles the firing rate. * Its second salvage upgrade again doubles its firing rate. The damage isn't reduced any further. Note: Due to an oversight, quad cannons upgraded with scrap actually become less effective than unscrapped quads once they gain veterancy. The reason for this is that the weapon maxes out its firing rate with either Hero veterancy or the second scrap upgrade already, thus only lowering the damage output and not additionally increasing the firerate further as intended with scrap. Campaign A unique quad cannon version used by Prince Kassad in the campaign has an exclusive upgrade. Game unit Inexpensive to acquire, the quad cannon can quickly be deployed in divisions of a considerable size, and provides very adequate protection to units lacking in anti-infantry and anti-aircraft protection. Quad cannons are by no means weakly armoured, especially for a light vehicle. Nevertheless, quad cannons are rather ineffective against heavy armour. Although they have average range, artillery and rogue rocket buggies can destroy them without exposing themselves to the quad cannons. Despite its anti-air specialty, it is unable to fully counter Aurora and Aurora Alpha bombers. Assessment Pros *Cheap, fast and manueverable *Effective against infantry, light vehicles and aircraft *Benefits from salvaged parts (except when gaining veterancy due to an oversight) *Can kill the soldiers in a Stinger site Cons *Vulnerable to heavy armour *Weak counter to Aurora and Aurora Alpha bombers. Quotes Cut Sniper Quad Cannon quotes Trivia * Most modern AA unit uses flak (explosive cannon rounds) to puncture holes in aircraft. The quad cannon, however, uses solid rounds to destory their targets, similar to the M45 Quadmount heavy machine gun. *The Quad Cannon design was inspired by the Philippine Army's Rocket Launcher Vehicle named Bongbong I, the Philippine army's Armored Rocket Launcher Vehicle and it was a basic copy of Russia's Katyusha Rocket Launcher from the World war II era the vehicle was made during the marcos reign era during his presidency in the philippines from the year 1975-1986 Gallery QuadCannon Concept.jpg|Concept art by Phil Robb, based on a Chinese 25mm Type 95 SPAAG with extra roadwheels Quad_Cannon_Texture_1.png|Texture Quad_Cannon_Texture_2.png|Damaged texture Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal